


Tired Stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't wait to see the Broadway musical. When a handsome stranger falls asleep on his shoulder, Kurt isn't sure if he's staying for him or the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ioncereadabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioncereadabook/pseuds/Ioncereadabook) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I have had people (I know) fall asleep on my shoulder at the movies, I have had some random soldier fall asleep on my shoulder on the train, and once an exhausted Japanese tourist fell asleep on me at Louvre. 
> 
> So one of the boys having a very cute stranger fall asleep on their shoulder.

Finally. After months of waiting, fan letters, and nearly ripping off Rachel's shirt sleeve when he got the ticket, Kurt finally had his Broadway playbill in hand and was ready for the experience of a life time. He'd saved up his money and, knowing nationals would be in New York, he planed accordingly. This was a slightly risky move since nationals was never a guarantee, but at last, all the hard work had paid off.   
"Get ready," Kurt whispered to himself in the hotel's cramped bathroom mirror as he straighten his patterned bow tie and laced up his white oxfords. After a final spritz of product he was ready to head out. Sadly, instead of accompanying him, Rachel chose to devote her night to Finn. Kurt sighed and chucked to himself. Finally. A real live Broadway musical. The kind he only saw in his dreams and YouTube videos.   
*   
The place was packed. After finding his seat he anxiously awaited the beginning of the show. Laughter took his attention away from the program. A young black haired man was doubled over laughing. Kurt straighten in his seat a bit. The handsome stranger caught Kurt's eye and sat down in the seat next to him.   
"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson," the man said.   
"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said a little breathlessly. Blaine smiles easily as if it was his profession. "Well mister Kurt Hummel," Blaine said glancing at Kurt's clothes " your bow tie is simply outstanding if I do say so myself."   
Kurt blushed. "Th-thanks" he managed to stutter out.   
"Hey, since we're such good friends now can I make a confession?" Blaine said looking around as if he was about to disclose the top secret of a fortress.   
"What? Is it that you like to sing along with the actors? Or that you make the best impressions?" Kurt said.   
"Yes. I do do those things, however, I have a more important issues," he paused and slumped back into his seat a bit and Kurt saw a layer of his energy fade away. "I'm here with my show choir and it was a rough flight, let's just say there's better ways to travel than American Airlines, especially while surrounded by three two-year-olds. Aside from that, we've been running our songs non-stop for the past five hours and I'm beat. I love theatre more than my own life but God, I'm so exhausted." Blaine pauses. "So I'm hopping, though we've only met, to use you as a pillow as a fall into what likely will be an enteral sleep." Blaine looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. Kurt too a moment to compose himself.   
"Um sure. No problem. I'm here for a show choir competition too, what school are you from?"   
"I'm-" Blaine started but the lights dimmed at the show began. Blaine made it through the first half of the second scene before his head began to fall. Kurt felt the weight of Blaine's head on his shoulder. At first Kurt froze not sure what to do but eventually got used to it. As if there could be nothing more natural. Kurt wasn't one to complain. Not everyday in Lima he got an attractive boy to fall asleep on his shoulder. Not to mention he smelled amazing; clean and spicy at the same time. Kurt felt Blaine nestle in closer as his hand loosely griped Kurt's bicep and head rested on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could feel Blaine let out a small sigh and his body completely relaxed. Kurt realized this was his happy place. Sitting there watching the show he'd been waiting ages for.   
Once the show ended Kurt gentle nudged Blaine awake. Blaine stretched then said, "hey thanks for letting me sleep on you. I need it. "  
"No problem," Kurt said.   
"Well nice meeting you. See you at the competition I guess."   
"Yes. See you." Kurt walked out feeling happier than ever before.


End file.
